The Day That Changed Ron Weasley's Life
by EvilMicella
Summary: My 3rd fic. Ron Weasley finds out some disturbing news about Hermione, and some good about her daughter, Amiee. Will he be able to deal with it all at once? What if the loss isn't really a loss?? Plz r/r
1. Bad News

The Day That Changed Ron Weasley's Life  
  
Hermione woke up to a jolt in her heart. She quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She grabbed a bottle of pills, took 1 out, and threw it in her mouth. 'why me?' she though. She started to shake, but not with fear or anger, but, without knowing herself, she just did. 'I'd better get breakfast started,' Hermione thought again, and went to the kitchen. It all happened 5 years ago, when Hermione went to the doctor for her checkup. She then found out she had Hydratises. It was a uncommon disease, and 1 out of 1 million people that get it, live. The other bad things that happened to her was that a month or so after the checkup, she got pregnant. When she told her boyfriend, he left her. All she had was her two best friends, and her parents. Now, she has a healthy 5 year old girl named Amiee.  
  
"I'm up!" Amiee said, running into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Amiee," Hermione smiled. "Nothing much to do today, so you know."  
  
"Awww..ok..how about tomorrow?" Amiee asked, jumping up and down.  
  
"We might be able to go to the zoo.." Hermione started, and Amiee said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!!"  
  
"Wanna go watch one of our movies?" Hermione asked, and Amiee nodded. Hermione went into their living room and over to the shelf with the movies. She started to reach for a movie, but she felt her heart give away. She couldn't breathe, and her sight was getting blurry.  
  
"Mommy!!" Amiee cried, as Hermione fell to the ground. She jumped from her seat and ran to the phone. When she was only 3, Hermione taught her what to do if anything bad happened.  
  
"If something bad ever happens to you or me, or if the house is on fire, go to the phone and press in 911. Help should come less than 10 minutes," Hermione once said.  
  
"Nothing bad'll happen, will it, mommy?" Amiee asked.  
  
"Hopefully not, but we have to be careful," Hermione said.  
  
"I hope not too," and Amiee gave her mom a hug.  
  
'Mommy needs help' Amiee thought, and dialed 911.  
  
"Hello, London's Police Department, what can we do for you?" a voice said.  
  
"This is Amiee, and my mommy fell to the ground and isn't breathing. I need help," Amiee said, urgently.  
  
"Ok, Amiee, we'll send a an ambulance right over," the voice said.  
  
In no time, the ambulance came. The parametics lifted Hermione in a stretcher and into the ambulance. One of them came up to Amiee.  
  
"Where's your father?" he asked. "Or grandparents?"  
  
"I-I don't have a father," Amiee said, looking to the ground, "but I have grandparents."  
  
"Come with us in the front seat," he said, and opened the front door of the car and Amiee got in. She was looking back.  
  
"CLEAR!" A parametic said urgently, "Come one! We're losing her!"  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley was having a dream about Hermione again. He dreamt that they were alone on the dance floor. She Whispered in his ear, "I love you, Ron." He smiled and whispered back, "I love you, too." And they kissed passionatly.  
  
He was awoken by an owl scratching at his window. 'Oi,' he thought, 'I don't wanna be awake just yet' but than he thought about what he had planned for Hermione that day. He was going to ask her to marry him. Yawning, he opened the window and the owl dropped a letter in his hands. 'What's this?' he asked himself, as he eyed the printing that said, "London Medical Hospital". He opened the letter. It was from Hermione's parents. In shaky handwriting, it read:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hope you're fine. Very bad news about Hermione (Ron's heart started to beat fast). Just this morning, her heart failed, and was sent to the hospital. Amiee seemed to have called the police right away. But it wasn't enough. A few minutes after we arrived to the hospital, the doctor came and told us the most horrible news ever. Hermione died, Ron. She didn't make it. I'm sorry, I know you two were such good friends, maybe even more than that. We've also sent a letter to Harry. We hope you are ok. If you need to talk to us, you are more than welcomed.  
  
Love, William and Kate Granger  
  
Ron fell to his knees. His heart was beating faster than ever. 'No.this can't be happening.not my 'Mione.no.' he thought, but he knew that someday it would happen. She's complained about her heart jolting a lot. But it didn't stop him from crying. For the first time in his life, he cried. He hit his fist against his bed. 'WHY?' he thought angrily. His tears ran down from his eyes, to his cheek, to his chin, than to the ground. He thought of his years with her until the last time he saw her beautiful face. All the times he wanted to ask her out, but didn't have enough courage. The dreams, the memorys, so much agony. He wanted to call in sick for work, but knew Hermione wouldn't want it. Very slowly, he got dressed, and appaperated to work, but then found out it was Saturday and he didn't HAVE work. He sighed and appaparated back home. He went downstairs and sat in his couch. Tears were still silently pouring down his face. He finally fell asleep.  
  
The next day was the announcment of Hermione's Will. He went to the building it was taking place at. Everyone was already there. Her mom and dad, Harry, Ginny, Amiee, and other people he didn't know. He quietly sat down next to Harry, who patted him on the back. When everything was starting, he got up and said, "I have an announcment. Before. yesturday.I was going to ask 'Mione to marry me. Just thought you'd like to know" and he sat back down, as Ginny gave him a sisterly hug and Hermione's parents smiled. After about an hour, it came down to Ron's part of the list.  
  
"And I grant my CLOSEST friend, Ron, who I secretly loved, god father of Amiee," The man with the will said. 


	2. Remembering

A/N My *new* chapter. Thanks to every1 who reviewed. Oh, if I haven't said anything, which I probebly didn't, these characters aren't mine, 'course. But the idea/plot is. And there are a lot of flashbacks. Hope you can see the line seperating them.  
  
Oooh, and this may not be an h/hr or h/g, BUT, I'm making a story that WILL be and H/G one. But it'll also have Rw/Hr. I'm sure I'll name it, "The Muggle and Wizard War." Mwahaha..here's the 2ND chapter. It may look like the last, but there might be 2 more. But there will for sure be a chapter three. It'll be called, "Ghost".  
  
By the way, Ritzel, I just finished your third chapter of, "The Nundu" IT'S GREAT  
  
***  
  
Ron's eyes grew big. Me? A god father? It's not that he hated her, in fact, he was like an uncle to her, but raising a kid? This was getting harder and harder. He glanced at Amiee, who was smiling. He smiled back. The meeting was finally over. Ron walked over to Amiee.  
  
"Seems that we're gonna be living together now, partner," he said in a cowboy voice, and Amiee laughed. Hermione's parents had Amiee's stuff in their car, and gave it to Ron. They hugged good-bye and left. Ron looked at all of Amiee's stuff. There was about 8 baggages. He sighed, than laughed, as he loaded it all in the car he drove to the meeting.  
  
"This is your new home, Amiee!" Ron said, as he opened the front door. Amiee's reaction was very different from what he pictured. She opened her mouth is amazment as she looked up at the ceilling, which was about 18 ft. above the ground. A big chandler was hanging from the top. And the spiral stairs that were on both sides of the room. Ron put her suitcases in her new room. It was big with 2 wide windows. The walls were a dark white, almost grey, color, with flowers outlining the top. Amiee was starting to unpack already, 'just like Hermione' he thought, and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to order pizza. Sound good to you?" He asked Amiee.  
  
"Yes, please. Thank you, uncle Ron," Amiee replied. 'Very much like Hermione,' he thought again and left to order. He hung the phone up and went to the living room. It was still light out, considering it was almost 7' Oclock. The room was white, with a blue carpet, a couch that was brown against the wall, and a chair that was also brown. The tv was on the otherside of the sliding door, which was across from the couch. He went on the balcony that overlooked a bunch of small mountains. This was his favorite place. He remembered when Hermione was well, before she found out about her disease. Whenever she came over, they sat on the wooden, but comfortable, chairs on the balcony. And he remembered the day that Hermione came over, the same day when she got her checkup. . .  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Ron went through the sliding door and on the wooden couch.  
  
"Ron. . .I went to the doctor today," she said, quietly. "I have a deadly disease. I forgot the name exactly. Seems I'm losing it, eh?" and Hermione chuckled quietly.  
  
"No. . .b-but there's a chance?" Ron asked, shaking. Hermione shook her head, while Ron started to get tears in his eyes. They both hugged each other, and Ron said, "doyawannagooutwime?"  
  
"W-what? I did hear you," Hermione sniffed, but before he could say anything else, Hermione's cell phone started to ring. "Hold on, Ron." And Hermione answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione said, pulling herself together from when she cried. "Are you sure, mum? O-ok. . .I'll be there soon," and she hung the phone up. "Ron, I got to go. . . Crookshanks. . .he's. . .dead. Old age, I hope, cause if someone killed him. . ." and she looked to the ground.  
  
"Aw, geeze, Hermione. I'm sorry. You going to be ok?" Ron asked, full of sympothy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I have to leave so soon," Hermione said, getting up, hugged Ron, and, while leaving, said, "Bye, Ron."  
  
***  
  
A couple of weeks after that, she told me she was pregnant and that her boyfriend, who I honsetly disliked, left her. Oh, boy, do I sure remember that day!  
  
***  
  
The phone started to ring. Ron answered it.  
  
"Hello?" it was Hermione, she sounded heart broken.  
  
"Ron. . .can you please come over. I have something to tell you," she said, and sniffed.  
  
"I'll be right over," on said, with a sound of concern, and appaperated right to her house. There she was, on the couch, holding back tears. Ron ran over to her.  
  
"What happened??" he asked, putting his arm around her.  
  
"J-Jake left me," she sniffed. Jake, he idiotic boyfriend, was never kind to her. In a way, he was relieved he did leave her. Not only because Ron liked Hermione, but he was a jerk. Then again, he left Hermione, breaking her heart. Ron clenched his fists.  
  
"Why'd he do that?" he asked, trying to not show his anger.  
  
"Well, that's the other reason why I called you. . ." she started, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're WHAT?" Ron said, eyes wide open. "P-pregnant? That's why he left you?" and Hermione nodded. That was the final straw for Ron. He started to get up, saying, "I'll get that little ba-," he yelled, starting to get up, but Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, Ron," she said calmly, "It's ok. I'm fine with it, but promise me you'll help me get through? You don't HAVE to, though, if you don't want." But Ron, all calmed down again, said, "I'll do it! Anything, Hermione, I'd love to," and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ron," and she gave him a hug.  
  
***  
  
Did Ron almost beat him up. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around. It was Amiee.  
  
"Hey, Amiee," Ron said, happily.  
  
"Were you just thinking about my mum?" she asked. Ron startes to babble.  
  
"Well, I-you know, um," he started, but Amiee sighed.  
  
"Don't worry. I was too. I miss her so much!" she said, holding back tears.  
  
"It's ok, Amiee. We'll never forget about her. But think of it this way, she's in heaven, and never does she need to take those two pills a day," Ron said, looking at the sky.  
  
"You know just the right things to say. Thanks," and Amiee gave Ron a hug. The door bell began to ring.  
  
"Looks like the pizza's here!" Ron said, and they went to answer the door. 


	3. The Dream

The Dream  
  
A/N Sorry 4 the wait, didn't know ppl wanted me to finish so soon. And I know in the chapter b4 said I was gonna call this "Ghost", but I decided not to cause it's more like a dream ghost then a ghost-ghost. Well, HERE IT IS!!!!  
  
After the ate their pizza, Ron and Amiee decided to play a game of chess. So far, Ron was winning, but barely.  
  
"So, how long have you've known mum?" Amiee asked.  
  
"Let's see..since we were 11," Ron said.  
  
"That's a long time," Amiee said, eyes wide and Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is," Ron said, as Amiee's knight took his knight(A/N Can you do that? I dunno, I haven't played chess in my life, lol). They hasn't spoken since then, but at the end of the game, Amiee won.  
  
"Well, Amiee, congratulations on being the first to beat me in a game of chess!" Ron said, shaking Amiee's hand, making her laugh. "But, it's time for bed."  
  
"Aww! Can't I just stay up 5 more minutes?" Amiee begged, on her knees.  
  
"That's what you said an hour ago. You need your sleep," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Good night, Uncle Ron," Amiee said, running up the stairs.  
  
"Night, Amiee!" Ron said after her, and he locked all the doors and turned off all the lights before heading up to bed himself.  
  
  
  
Ron turned off his bedroom light after making sure Amiee was safetly in her own bed. As he blindly walked towards his bed, he stubbed his toe on the side of it. He almost screamed out, but he held it in, making quiet squeels of pain. Finally when it went away, he got into bed, and fell asleep. Then a cool breeze swept pass his face, waking him up.  
  
"Where the hell is that coming from?" he said to himself. Suddenly, the window burst open, though not making too much noise. At this, Ron pulled the covers over his head. Minutes went by, and Ron stood still, not hearing anything. Hoping it was safe, he slowly let his covers down. He was no longer in his room, but in a bright forest. The bed was no longer there so he was sitting on the ground.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Ron said to himself.  
  
"What do you think? An ocean?" a voice laughed behind him. Ron turned around to see someone he'd thought he'd never see again..Hermione.  
  
"It's like you've seen a ghost!" Hermione yet again laughed, seeing Ron's wide eyes. "Well, actually, you ARE seeing a ghost. Well, sort of one." Hermione walked over to Ron, and sat next to him.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Ron stuttered, blinking for the first time since he arrived. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, this is a dream, of course, but I'm real..well, kind of.." Hermione looked confused at herself. "How can I explain it? Ok, I'm here to tell you something. I guess that'll do."  
  
"What..wait.." Ron started.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll explain. I'm here to tell you something very..unordinary. There's a way for me to come back to life..scary, eh?" Hermione said, watching a confused Ron.  
  
"But..how?" Ron finally asked.  
  
"Nothing special. Just God thinks it's not suppose to be my time, so, he's sending me back. Any day now," Hermione said.  
  
"Really? No joke?" Ron said, smiling wide.  
  
"No joke," Hermione smiled. "Explaining it will be hard. Not just that, though. My "true love", or so this voice said, has to preform a spell. It's called, Alivement," Hermione explained to him.  
  
"When?" Ron asked.  
  
"Any day," Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell everyone about this, and we'll get to your grave," Ron said, mentally adding people to his mind. Hermione again smiled, and scooted closer to Ron.  
  
"You want to know a secret?" Hermione whispered to him, and he smiled evily- like.  
  
"Yeah. What is this secret?" Ron whispered back.  
  
"Well.." Hermione started, then giggled, "You'll have to wait!" Ron's mouth dropped.  
  
"You're evil, very evil," Ron laughed.  
  
"I know. But don't tell Amiee about this," Hermione said, "I don't want her to get her hopes up if it doesn't work."  
  
"I won't; don't worry," Ron promised, and he woke up from his dream in a cold sweat. 'Woa, that was weird,' Ron thought, wiping his forehead. He then fell back to sleep, not able to wait patiently for the next day.  
  
The moment Ron woke up, he got dressed, though it took a bit since he was in such a hurry he did everything wrong, and appaperated to Harry's house.  
  
"HARRY!! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!" Ron yelled as he knocked on Harry's door. Ron heard stumbling and some talking, then minutes later, Harry opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" Harry panted, his shirt ascrewed, and his hair messed up more than usual.  
  
"Harry..what's going on?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing, nothing..so, what did you need to tell me?" Harry said, stepping outside, closing the door.  
  
"Well, Hermione came to me in a dream!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, are you ok??" Harry asked, looking confused.  
  
"I'm not kidding, Harry! It's true, I swear. We're going to do this tonight," Ron said, "Listen, I need to go tell her parents, mum, dad, Ginny.." Harry coughed at Ginny's name, then looked away.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked him again.  
  
"Nothing! Come get me for tonight. Well, I need to be getting to work..bye Ron!" Harry said very fast, and ran inside. Ron scratched his head. 'Something's going on,' Ron thought, trying to look in the window, but he didn't see anyone, but he still heard voices.  
  
"That was a close one!" A voice said.  
  
"I'll say. If he saw you here.." Harry said back.  
  
"I'd better get home before he does," the voice said.  
  
"Bye, then!" Harry said, and then the talking stopped after Ron heard a small "pop". Ron stood confused at the door, but got back to reality. 'Better get going. I need to tell everyone else before Amiee wakes up' Ron thought, and appaperated to Hermione's parent's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I know, I know, can't happen, yeah, yeah, yeah. But I don't really make things a reality. I can't have Hermione dead and Ron living in complete depression, along with Amiee. But what happens if something goes wrong in the process of Hermione being alive????????? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.but still..nope. I CAN'T DO THAT TO POOR RON!!! Unless I have to for some stupid reason..I'm ok..but plz review!!!! *Gets on knees and puts hands together* I BEG OF YOU!!!!!! 


	4. The Strange Encounter

The Strang Encounter  
  
A/N SOOOOOOO sorry 4 the wait! I didn't know what to write, and all! Or in other words..I had writer's block. Hope you like it! Review when read!  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Ron reached the Granger's home, he paused before knocking. He didn't know how they would feel about the whole dream. Maybe it's too much for them..like it was too much for Ron himself. What if it was true? They needed to know. He then knocked on the door. Minutes later, Mrs. Granger answered.  
  
"Ron! How are you dear? Come in, come in," she said, and Ron entered the room. Mr. Weasley also entered the room.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. Hope you are, too. I need to tell you something, though. It may sound weird, but hear me out," Ron started, and told them all about the dream. At the end, both Mrs. and Mr. Granger had their mouths opened in shock.  
  
"Do y-you think it's true?" Mrs. Granger stuttered, and Ron nodded.  
  
"I'm positive it is," he said. "Only hard part to me is..who's her true love?" With that, Mr. Granger smiled.  
  
"We all know who that is," he laughed.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, you of couse! She always talked about you, even when she was with that Jake fellow. Same goes for you, I bet! It's very obvious, really," Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Yeah, well.." Ron started but couldn't finish. He was blushing like a beet. It was true, though. All Ron ever talked or thought about, was Hermione. Maybe he was her true love..  
  
"Well, there you go," Mr. Weasley said, clapping his hands together. "We'll be at the grave yard at..oh, say, 9 O'clock?"  
  
"Ok, 9 it is. See you then," and with that, Ron left the house. He wasn't sure if he should go to his parent's house, or to his house to see if Amiee was up. It was going on to 10 A.M, and she might be up. He decided to go back home to check on her, and go to The Burrow later. When he opened his door, Amiee was just walking down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Oh, no where, really," he said, shutting the door behind him.They then both ate breakfast. After that, Ron went to call Harry.  
  
"Hello?" it was, of course, Harry.  
  
"It's me, Ron. Listen, I need to get some things at Diagon Alley for the you-know-what. Could you take care of Amiee while I'm out?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. You can bring her right over," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks very much!" Ron said.  
  
"No problem!" Harry replied, and they hunged up.  
  
"Amiee? I need to do some work, so you'll be staying with Harry. You remember him, right?" Ron said, getting their coats.  
  
"Of course I do!" she said cheerfully, and they left for Harry's. Since Amiee was too young to appaperate, and even too young to hold on to someone who CAN appaperate, they had to take the car. Luckily, Ron was a good driver, considering that he just learned to use the phone correctly. They reached the house, and Ron knocked on the door. Someone answered it, but it wasn't Harry..it was Ginny.  
  
"Hey, Ron," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh..hey Ginny," Ron said, his eyebrows raised. They both entered and Harry also came in from his kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Amiee," Harry smiled, and Amiee smiled back, saying hi aswell. Ginny took Amiee into the living room while Ron talked to Harry.  
  
"So.." Ron said.  
  
"So..?" Harry asked, but then knew why. He then smiled evily. "Thought you'd might want to know."  
  
"Know what?" Ron asked.  
  
"That me and Ginny are, um, kind of..going out," Harry said, not looking into Ron's eyes while he said that.  
  
"You're WHAT, now?" Ron said, trying not to get mad.  
  
"You heard me," Harry said, trying not to laugh at the expression on Ron's face.  
  
"Since when?" Ron asked, taking deep breathes.  
  
"Last week," Harry replied.  
  
"If you ever lay a finger on her--" Ron threatened, but stopped. "Ok, ok..I bet you have already, haven't you?"  
  
"Um..well, what do you mean by laying a finger on her?" Harry asked, trying to stay alive as long as he could.  
  
"Uh..well..ok, never mind. I don't think I want to know," Ron said after a long silence.  
  
"Thank God," Harry muttered.  
  
"I heard that," Ron smiled, but then got on a serious face. "If you break her heart, I get to break your jaw."  
  
"Uh..fair enough," Harry said, and Ron left. He then appaperated to Diagon Alley. The reason he was there was to get a wand, since he kinda..lost his other one. He entered Ollivander's shop, which was still around like the old days.  
  
"I see you're here again, Mr. Weasley," a voice said. It was, of course, Mr. Ollivander. Ron smiled.  
  
"Yes, well, they've been broken and lost," Ron said, still smiling. He tested out about 5, and then got one like his first one. He bought it and left the shop. When he was turning the corner into an alley for a short cut, he ran into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Weasel," he sneered.  
  
"If it isn't ferret boy," Ron sneered back.  
  
"I know what's going on.." he said.  
  
"Oh, really? Then what's going on?" Ron said, sighing. He knew Malfoy didn't really know what was happening..right?  
  
"You're going to bring Granger back," he smirked.  
  
"Where'd you get that from," Ron asked, his eyes big in surprise.  
  
"I have my resources. If you bring her back to life, though., I will kill you." he said, and appaperated away. Ron stood there, very confused. 'He wouldn't really..' he thought, but knew he probably would kill Ron. With that, he appaperated to Harry's, took Amiee home, and wrote a letter to his parents to meet him 15 minutes before 9. He couldn't see her, because he had to practice the spell. But what to do with Amiee? Ron could leave her with Percy. He called him and luckily he said he was able to. It was now 8:30, and Amiee was with Percy. Hopefully, Malfoy won't be there, and hopefully everything will work and that Hermione'll come back to him so he could have her again and ask her to marry him..but what if everything'll won't be that way? . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Hope ya like it! Oh, and the last chapter, someone was in Harry's house when Ron came..that shall be Ginny. They were makin out, lol. I'll update ASAP, and I'm not jokin, I WILL update. PLZ review! 


End file.
